Cada noche de verano
by Mandragorapurple
Summary: El verano más caluroso, sofocante e inaguantable se ensaña con Makoto.


**Cada noche de verano**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**Yo sólo quería hacer porno…**

* * *

Terrible calor. Venía en oleadas que se aliviaban momentáneamente con la brisa que entraba por su ventana, pero a penas el viento tocaba su piel ya estaba compartiendo temperatura con la cama, sofocándolo.

La primera vez que Makoto despertó eran las tres, abrió la ventana y movió las sábanas hasta dejarlas en el piso. La segunda vez fue a las cuatro y media, su camiseta estaba húmeda. Incómodo, se la quitó y bebió agua sin importarle que la mitad del vaso cayera en el colchón. Se lanzó a la cama contando las horas que faltaban para ir a la escuela. Siguió pensando hasta quedarse dormido, quería agua pero estaba demasiado mareado para levantarse.

Respiraba por la boca, al poco rato estaba seca. Se colocó boca abajo, los cabellos de su nuca estaban empapados de sudor. No importaba que parte de su cuerpo quedara contra la sábana, terminaba siendo insoportable el contacto con ella.

Hacía mucho que el verano no se sentía tan despiadado.

Media hora después, daba vueltas en la cama, decidió abrir los ojos y tratar de calmar su respiración. A lo lejos se escuchaban ronquidos, todos parecían estar tranquilos. Revisó la ventana asegurándose de que estaba abierta. Por un momento se quedó ahí, recibiendo el frescor de la madrugada y lamentó no poder salir de casa a dar un paseo nocturno, confiaba en el alivio que le habría proporcionado.

Sigilosamente buscó la botella de agua que había dejado en su mochila. Tomó un poco ahuecando la mano y se mojó la cara. Pudo ir al baño y hacerlo correctamente pero, con aquello entre las piernas, en ese penoso estado no quería arriesgarse a encontrar a sus hermanos o a su madre en el camino. Bebió, el agua estaba probablemente a la misma temperatura que él.

Se recostó pensando en cuánto bien le haría estar en la piscina de la escuela. Respiraba más calmado, pero igual sentía su corazón acelerarse y llevar la sangre a cierta zona palpitante bajo su ropa interior.

Las noches anteriores habían sido iguales, sin poder dormir y cuando lograba conseguirlo era hora de levantarse. Lo mismo cada noche, siempre con una erección terrible. Luego los entrenamientos, regresar a casa, y volver a la noche, hirviendo. Y aunque durmiera tan poco, parecía nadar con más fuerza, sus brazadas eran mucho más potentes, furiosas y ansiaba que la corriente que provocaba se llevara aquellos ardores nocturnos. Nunca funcionaba. Todas las noches eran iguales, calor y presión, respiración alterada, sed y ansiedad.

Instintivamente deslizó la mano hasta sus boxers, no podía arriesgarse a quedar desnudo. Escuchó con cuidado, todo tranquilo. Podría hacer ese desesperado intento que cada noche tenía la obligación y placer de llevar a cabo. Bajó lentamente el resorte con los pulgares tocando su vientre con las puntas, un cosquilleo llegaba hasta su pene ahora libre. Se detuvo, revisó el estado del ambiente: todo en silencio. Dudó ante la falta de ronquidos pero siguió hasta dejarse la ropa en los muslos. Revisó la punta, húmeda, por supuesto, y lo asaltó la pregunta ¿En quién pensaría esta noche? Sus mejillas ardían y no era por vergüenza. Masajeó aprovechando lo bien que corría su dedo sobre la piel. Y ahora sí, con vergüenza, se probó. Le pareció fuera de sí hacerlo, pero una neblina le llenaba la cabeza y se iba extendiendo con el contacto de sus dedos alrededor de su miembro. Estaba aún más caliente que el resto de su cuerpo. Subió la mano y la bajó lentamente comprendiendo que era definitivamente lo que necesitaba. Con la izquierda se atrevió a tocar sus testículos, masajeó suavemente sintiendo su forma y continuó subiendo y bajando con más velocidad. La puso sobre su abdomen, lo entendía modestamente en público pero apreciaba a solas. Su piel firme y suave.

Pretendía que tocaba a alguien, que abría a alguien y también entraba, su cabeza no ponía peros a esa impresión. Pensando en el vaivén dentro de esa calidez simulada por sus manos se agitaba su cadera como si intentaran llegar más profundo. Se mordió el labio sin perder de vista que de su boca no podía salir ningún sonido. Nada más que esas inhalaciones desesperadas.

En las regaderas se habían hecho comentarios que lo hacían apenarse. Nagisa había apuntado que su tamaño era superior, pero sólo ahora se permitía admitirlo con orgullo, lejos de las miradas curiosas de Rei y de las afirmaciones descaradas de Haru. Lo era y su mano lo comprobaba alrededor de cada relieve.

Presionó de abajo hacia arriba logrando mojarse más, su palma distribuyó aquello sobre su extensión. Contrario al día, por la noche era abundante y pronto se enfriaba haciendo contraste con la calidez que aportaba su palma. Sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos a pesar de no necesitar más oscuridad, los apretó y se detuvo para explorar las comisuras de la cabeza. ¡Era justo ahí! Cerca del frenillo donde lograba imaginar que alguien usaba su boca, lengua y aliento. Se acomodó y ahora podía llegar hasta esos bordes sobresalientes de donde iniciaban las descargas punzantes que se distribuían de entre sus piernas hasta el estómago. Los músculos de sus piernas y trasero se tensaban, su abdomen y dientes estaban más apretados que nunca.

Más y más rápido, como sus latidos, su muñeca comenzaba a cansarse pero no sentía dolor alguno, cada vez movimientos más cortos que se concentraban en punta. La presión en sus testículos era demasiada y había una satisfacción en ello, algo se acercaba, subía. La mano que acariciaba el resto de su cuerpo hizo hacía atrás su cabello frío por el sudor. Presionaba con ese ritmo particular que había descubierto tan efectivo como el movimiento repetitivo de su muñeca.

Estaba llegando, instintivamente bajó el antebrazo que tenía posado en su frente hasta su boca. La apacible noche dejaba sonar levemente el "plap plap" del jugueteo con su miembro. Ni siquiera sintió la mordida, sus dientes se encajaron bien fuerte y con esa misma facilidad salieron dejando la marca que vería en la mañana.

Un temblor, imágenes difusas e imaginarias de un vacío siendo llenado por él. Un rostro encendido y por consecuencia los movimientos involuntarios al venirse. Colocó apresuradamente su mano mientras todo corría fuera para ser atrapado torpemente. Las últimas gotas lograron salir derramándose lentamente por la extensión de aquel cansado extremo de su cuerpo. Su boca se había abierto por un sonido nulo, produjo un suspiro en lugar de cualquier balbuceo confuso, había aprendido a controlarlo bien. Se quedó tumbado dejando que su cuerpo se relajara mientras su calor se disipaba y la frescura lo invitaba a dormir al fin. Como una urgencia, la idea de limpiar su mano le asaltó. Se levantó a buscar el paquete de pañuelos en su mochila y escondió la evidencia torpemente en un bolsillo que jamás usaba.

Al parecer no tenía suficiente pues su erección seguía inalterable. Subió su ropa y lo ignoró, estaba demasiado cansado para intentarlo de nuevo.

Como todas las noches, esta se acabó pronto.

Despertó al escuchar los pasos de su madre haciendo el desayuno y la voz de su padre al irse a trabajar. Ese día tenía entrenamiento. Se dio un baño, se vistió y fue a la escuela.

̶ Makoto, tienes una mordida en el brazo - dijo Haru mirando la zona cuando se hallaban en los vestidores

̶ Mi hermano la hizo - mintió aunque el tamaño no correspondía

̶ ¡Mako-chan! ¡Un pájaro se hizo encima de mí! - chilló Nagisa al entrar haciendo la cabeza de lado para alejarse del hombro privilegiado. ̶ ¿Tienes pañuelos? ̶

̶ Lo siento, se me han acabado - dijo sonriendo contagiado por la risa de Rei


End file.
